


Libido

by sesquipedalia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, Jealousy, M/M, Newt is a reporter, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Thomas is a UFC fighter, and his biggest fan, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the UFC's most notorious lightweight champion, and he could virtually have anyone he desired. Newt, who is a reporter and his biggest fan, gets the opportunity to interview Thomas in his hotel room after his match, and things take an unexpected turn. Over time, the two develop feelings for each other and Thomas is forced to keep Newt his secret in order to maintain his reputation. Will Newt be able to handle the lies? Or will it all become too much to deal with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess honestly
> 
> X

It is one of the most anticipated matches of the year, and the entire arena is filled with loud screams and chants from the audience. No one can stay in their seats when Thomas enters the room, hopping on his feet and shaking his arms to warm himself up. His coach is yelling into his ear, but Thomas looks as if he's barely listening, tilting his head from side to side and shaking out the rest of his body as he makes it to the ring. 

Thomas was the UFC's most notorious lightweight champion who had never lost a fight - ever. He always won with ease, like each and every match was a piece of cake, and he was effortlessly named one of the best fighters in the industry. Just seeing him made Newt's knees wobble and his hands sweat, and he told himself he needed to snap out of it as he wiped his hands on his pants. 

Newt attended every UFC game that took place in New York City because he was the reporter for the channel that aired them, and he interviewed almost every UFC fighter for a living. It was exciting, but seeing his favorite UFC fighter was overwhelming, and he was finding it hard to breathe as the beginning of the game neared. 

Tonight, Thomas' rival was Minho - also a lightweight champion that has been on a winning streak for quite some time. Still, Newt had faith that Thomas would win, because he always does, and he never loses. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer speaks, "we have in the UFC lightweight division; Thomas! A mixed martial artist with a professional score of 24 to 0! He remains undefeated and tonight, his opponent will be Minho! A kick-boxer with a professional score of 19 wins and 4 loses. Let's go!"

When he was done speaking, the referee called Minho and Thomas to the middle of the ring and had them bump their fists to call the beginning of the match. 

Thomas' coach yells one last thing to him before the referee claps and Minho throws the first punch, but Thomas dodges it, taking a step back and guarding his face with his fists. They circle around the ring a few times before Thomas swings at Minho, his fist colliding with his cheek with the audience roaring in response - including Newt. 

Minho recovers and brings his fists up to guard his face as well, giving himself a few seconds before he tries to strike Thomas again. He kicks him in his side and Thomas tries to swing back, but he misses. 

They go back and forth for quite some time, and Thomas gets more hits in than Minho does. Another strike to his face leaves Minho with a bloody nose and Thomas with a small cut on his eyebrow. By the end of the match, Minho is left with a black eye and a split lip, as Thomas swings his fist one last time and knocks Minho out.

The referee lifts Thomas' arm up in the air and Thomas smiles smugly at the crowd while they whistle and scream his name and the championship belt is put on his waist. By that point, there were quite a few people in the ring, including other reporters a few groupies cheering Thomas on in the background. 

That was Newt's queue to stand up, as he had to catch Thomas as quickly as he could as soon as he left the ring. Alby, the cameraman, followed him with the camera on his shoulder and Newt wiped his sweaty hand on his pants as the other held his microphone. 

Thomas was exiting the ring with his coach, and he still had that smug smile plastered across his face as he walked away from it, his coach patting him on the shoulder with a pleased expression. 

Newt runs his fingers through his hair a few times before he approaches Thomas with the best smile he could give, trying as hard as he could wade off the nerves but failing completely. 

"Thomas!" Newt exclaims. "You remain undefeated after twenty-five matches! How do you feel?"

Thomas' eyes are Newt's lips as he speaks, and Newt can't help the tingling sensation he feels when he realizes. 

"I feel great. Nothings' better than winning, honestly."

"What's your secret?"

"Know your opponent and never let them take you by surprise," he says, and as Newt is about to ask him another question, his coach starts dragging him off and Newt sighs in disappointment. But Thomas looks back at him and gives him a light smirk, turning around using the towel that was draped around his neck to wipe his face. 

Newt turns to Alby. "Did you at least get those 15 seconds?" he asks and Alby nods, chuckling. 

"There's always a next time," Alby responds, taking the camera off of his shoulder and Newt shrugs. They tried to stick around for as long as possible, but it seemed like their opportunity was a lost cause, as Thomas was nowhere to be found. 

When Alby leaves, Newt insists on staying a while longer just to see if he could talk to Thomas a little bit more, but he can't find him, so he goes outside. The weather is cold, and Newt shivers as he steps outside, trying to catch a cab but failing miserably. 

Suddenly, there were camera flashes coming from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Thomas walking with almost twenty people following behind him - almost all of them being women in skimpy clothing. He wants to say something, he really does, but he can't find himself to move, let alone speak. 

Thomas and his entourage were walking to a limo with paparazzi following and as Newt watches in silence, Thomas looks up and they make eye contact. He stops walking towards the car and instead walks towards Newt with that smug smile still on his face and his hands shoved into his pockets. 

"You wanna' finish that interview?" Thomas says and Newt can barely believe Thomas is smiling at him. 

"Now? Out here?" questions Newt and Thomas shakes his head. 

"Come back to my hotel."

Newt doesn't know why Thomas is speaking to him with all of these people waiting for him but he isn't complaining, and he nods, following Thomas into his limo. All he can think about as he sits in the limo is:  _is this really happening?_ and _Alby is going to be so proud of me when I tell him tomorrow._

Thomas doesn't say anything to him throughout the entire drive, but Newt doesn't mind, as he stares out of the window as the tall and bright buildings roll by in the night. 

The limo stops in front of a luxurious hotel called the _Mandarin Oriental_ , and Newt is amazed just by looking at the outside - he can't imagine what Thomas' room was going to look like. He steps out of the car and follows Thomas and his coach into the lobby of the hotel, looking around in awe and amazement. 

Thomas' coach gets off on another floor and tells him he would see him in the morning, and Newt and Thomas are left in the elevator alone with Newt getting more nervous as the seconds pass. The elevator stops on almost the last floor and Newt and Thomas walk side by side down the wide hallway and straight to a room that was at the end of the hallway.

The room seems to exceed Newt's expectations, as he can see almost all of Manhattan with how tall and wide the windows were. The city looks beautiful at night, and wants to stare out at it forever, but Thomas is waiting for him and that would be unprofessional. 

Speaking of Thomas, he walks up behind Newt and places his hands on his shoulders, gently removing his coat and Newt shivers as he does, from both the temperature in the room and they way Thomas' fingers slid across his clavicle softly. 

"You can have a seat," Thomas says and Newt nods, sitting on the couch and watching as Thomas takes off his own coat and goes god knows where to put them somewhere. When Thomas comes back, he has two whiskey glasses in one hand, along with a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other. He takes a seat beside Newt and places the cups on the coffee table, pouring a decent amount in one before looking over to Newt. 

"Want some?" he asks and Newt shakes his head. 

"No thank you. I don't drink."

Thomas' eyes linger on him for a while before he looks away and picks up the glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Newt stares at Thomas' lips and how they wrap around the glass and his mouth goes dry. Thomas was quite the sight if you ask Newt. 

"So," Thomas started. "Are you gonna' go on with this interview or what?"

"Right. Yeah."

Newt pulls out his phone and opens a voice recording application, placing it on the table before he folds his fingers on his lap and looks over to Thomas. 

"Tell me, Thomas. How do you define your success?" 

Thomas rests his arm on the back of the couch. "With hard work and fearlessness. I like to think you can never win if you fear you're gonna' lose. If you know you'll win, you'll win."

Newt can sense Thomas' cockiness, but it doesn't bother him. "But why do you have so much faith in yourself? Where does it come from?"

"If there's no one else to do it for me, I'll do it for myself," Thomas says, taking another sip from his cup before he continues. "My family doesn't believe in fighting, so I had to prove to them and myself that I could do it on my own. And even though I have people who support me now, I still have faith in myself because that's what I live off of. That's what I live _for_."

Newt nods. "That's interesting. Do you think there's anyone in the league that has the potential to defeat you?"

Thomas laughs. "No. If I said yes, I wouldn't have faith in myself."

Newt thinks that's a great point. 

"What's your name, by the way?" Thomas asks. 

"Newt," he says, giving Thomas a soft smile and Thomas grins back at him. As Newt scans his face, he can't help but notice the small cuts he has from the fight, and how much damage he took compared to Minho. In comparison, it looked as if Minho had barely landed a fist on him. 

Thomas leans over and presses the stop button on Newt's phone, and Newt looks at him in confusion.

"That's it?" he asks, and Thomas downs the rest of his drink before resting his cup down on the coffee table. He considers refilling it but decides against it.  

"Stand up," Thomas orders as he looks over at Newt and Newt raises an eyebrow.  

"Excuse me?" 

"Stand. Up." 

Newt looks back at Thomas as if deciding whether or not he was serious, and when he comes to the conclusion that he was, he stands up and glances at Thomas, waiting for him to say something.  

"Turn around." 

And Newt does. He doesn't know why he's following Thomas' orders, but there's something in the tone of his voice that is so demanding that Newt feels he has no choice but to obey. 

He doesn't hear Thomas stand up, but a few seconds later, he feels his presence behind him, and he is so close that Newt can feel his breath hitting the back of his neck. He swallows as Thomas takes a step closer to him, keeping his hands by his sides and not making a move.

Thomas places his hands on Newt's hips, rubbing them and leaning closer to Newt so he could place a kiss behind Newt's ear and down his neck. 

"What're you doing?" Newt whispers and Thomas parts his lips to lick at where Newt's neck and shoulder connected. Thomas doesn't respond and his calloused hands move under Newt's shirt and caress his stomach, sliding up to caress his chest as well. Newt closes his eyes and sighs, letting Thomas' hands fondle and explore him without question.

He hadn't even gotten over the fact that Thomas had brought him back to his hotel, so getting touched by him was still overwhelming, and he didn't want to say anything that would make Thomas stop.  

Thomas grabs the end of Newt's shirt and starts pulling it up, and Newt lifts his arms so Thomas could pull it off all the way. After his shirt hits the floor, Thomas puts his hands back on Newt's waist and moves even closer to him so their bodies were touching completely. Newt could feel Thomas pressed against him and could smell the Jack Daniels on his breath as he began to whisper in his ear. 

"You know what I want you to do? I want you to go in that room," he says, pointing ahead of them, "and take off all your clothes. Then I want you to get on the bed and wait for me so I can spread you open. After I'm done, I'm gonna' fuck you nice and hard. Does that sound good?" 

Newt's breath catches in his throat and he nods, quivering as the thought of it passes through his mind. He obeys Thomas' orders and goes into the room, stripping the rest of his clothes before getting on the bed on his hands and knees. He doesn't move as he waits for Thomas, and his arms were starting to get tired, but he stays in his position. 

After a few moments pass, Thomas enters the room and makes a sound of approval as he looks at Newt, bring his hands up to rub Newt's ass. When he raises his hand and smacks one of Newt's cheeks, Newt jolts and whines, letting his head hang between his arms. Thomas swats at his ass again, and Newt moans this time, biting his lip. 

"So you do like it?" Thomas chuckles from behind him and Newt nods frantically, taking each and every hit. 

Thomas stops when Newt's ass is an angry red, and grabs the lube he had fetched to cover his fingers with it. "Spread yourself for me," he says and Newt does, leaning his head against the pillow so he could reach behind him and spread his ass for Thomas.  

Thomas rubs his finger against Newt's puckered hole and doesn't take his time in stretching him open. He pushes his finger into Newt and Newt sighs, parting his lips and closing his eyes as Thomas moves his finger in and out of him. He waits less than 10 seconds before he tries shoving his middle finger along with his index finger, thrusting them in and out of Newt at a moderate pace. 

When Newt tries to get Thomas' fingers deeper, Thomas grips his hips and stills him, making sure he doesn't move again. His grip is rough and tight, and Newt is turned on by it. 

Thomas curls his fingers inside of Newt and rubs his prostate and Newt can barely breathe as he does, feeling his stomach erupt in fire as a feeling of pleasure shoots throughout his cock. He can't believe how turned on he is when Thomas wasn't even inside of him yet.

After he felt like Newt was spread wide enough for him to fit, Thomas got on the bed behind him and slicked himself up before lining his cock with Newt's hole. 

"I'm gonna' split you open," Thomas rasps, and Newt moans at his words - how dirty they were and how they went straight to his cock. He wanted Thomas so bad. This was one of his filthiest fantasies and it was actually coming true. Newt couldn't believe it.

He thrusts into Newt quick and hard and Newt screams at how big he is, how good he feels filling him up. He's never been fucked this good before, and he wants to touch his cock so bad, but he resists the urge to because he wanted to last for as long as he could - he wanted his fantasy to last for as long as it could.

Thomas' hips are slamming against his roughly, and Newt is finding it hard to think straight. The only thing he can think about is how good Thomas feels inside of him and how he never wants him to stop. His entire body lurches forward with every thrust, and he lets out a dirty moan every time Thomas gets as deep as he could inside of him. 

Newt's eyes are practically rolling to the back of his head as Thomas pulls on his hair, practically forcing him back on his hands and straining his neck with his grip. 

"Say my name," Thomas demands.

"Thomas," Newt whines brokenly. "Harder!" 

"Beg for it."

"Oh please, Tommy!" Newt screams, causing his lungs to burn. "Please give it to me harder! I'll be so good for you, I swear."

And this makes Thomas thrust his hips with a harsh snap, using his free hand to clutch Newt's hip tightly. He's sure it'll leave a bruise, but Newt's too drunk off of his pleasure to even care.

"Oh god, you're so fuckin' tight," Thomas cusses, moaning as Newt clenches around him. He can barely handle how good it feels, and he's trying as hard as he can not to come because _fuck_  Newt felt like heaven. He felt warm and snug around Thomas and it drove Thomas crazy.

Thomas is fucking Newt so hard that it hurts, but Newt doesn't want him to stop. He wants Thomas to split him open like he said he would and for him to break him. He just wants Thomas to give him everything he possibly can. 

"Come'ere," Thomas breathes, and Newt leans up on his knees so his back is pressed against Thomas' chest. It's an awkward angle, but Thomas manages to kiss him, and the kiss is sloppy and quick paced. They both seemed greedy for each other and neither one of them knew why. They just knew they needed to reach that point they were chasing so desperately for. 

He wraps his arms around Newt and continues to thrust into him, angling his hips and finally hitting Newt's sweet spot as he does. And Newt throws his head back against Thomas' shoulder, gripping onto Thomas' arm that was across his chest and digging his nails into it as Thomas abuses his prostate over and over. His lungs tighten up and every time he tries to inhale, it doesn't work. 

But Thomas doesn't stop, moving his hips back and forth as they both start to sweat. It's too much, but Newt can't tell Thomas that it is because he can hardly speak, and all he can do is take it. 

"You wanna' come, baby?" Thomas whispers into Newt's ear and Newt nods lazily, swallowing and trying to get some air into his lungs once again but failing. 

Thomas reaches down and uses his rough and calloused hand to jerk Newt's aching cock, trying as hard as he could to push him off the edge while he chased after his own. He knew he was going to come any second with the shockwaves in his gut and the way his head was spinning, so he held Newt tighter and sinks his teeth into his shoulder. 

Newt is shuddering as Thomas picks up the pace of his wrist, and he jolts one last time before he starts to come, gasping and finally getting air into his strained lungs. His moans are so broken and unchaste, and they only push Thomas further off the edge. 

After a few more thrusts, Thomas finally stills and grunts, feeling a sudden rush of satisfaction after his orgasm washes over him. He kisses up Newt's neck until he reaches his lips and, once again, they're kissing hastily. Thomas is using his tongue to massage Newt's and Newt moans into his mouth, rolling his tongue to match Thomas' eager nature.

"Are you staying the night?" Thomas mumbles against Newt's lips and neither one of them opens their eyes as they continue to graze their lips together. 

"Do you want me to?" Newt nearly whispers and Thomas nods.  

"Yeah. Stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks edmay260 for inspiring me to continue this and thanks for your comments :)

When Newt wakes up the next morning, he wakes up to an empty bed and a sore body. He's unaware of why he felt so sore until he hears Thomas' voice and realizes what had happened the previous night. Suddenly he has a satisfied smirk plastered across his lips as he recounters the events in his mind over and over again. 

They had spent most of the night devouring each other, and they didn't stop until the sun had begun to rise. By then, Newt's entire body was so tender and sensitive, and they had both run out of stamina. But even when he was too fucked out to function and was on the verge of passing out, Newt still wanted more.

Compared to all of the other lovers Newt had had in his entire life, Thomas was a cut above the rest. He made Newt want more than he could ever ask for with the way he made Newt feel, and he made Newt feel greedy for wanting so much. 

Newt rubs his eyes before he stretches his arms out, grumbling as he feels how tense and fatigue his muscles were. He leans up on his elbows and looks out of the large window that overviewed the city and it's fast paced movement. After he does, Thomas' voice gets closer along with the voice of another whose didn't sound very familiar to Newt. 

Thomas enters the bedroom in nothing but his jeans with another man who Newt discovered was his coach following behind him. His coach looks over to Newt and Newt pulls the sheets further past his hips because he just so happened to be naked under them. He felt uncomfortable with Thomas' coach staring at him in the way he was. 

"Good. You're up," Thomas says, and he bends down to pick Newt's clothes up off of the floor before throwing it to him. Newt catches them. "I ordered some food if you're hungry."

"What the hell is he still doing here?" his coach says, pointing to Newt who had started to put his clothes on underneath the sheets. Thomas doesn't answer him and goes to one of his drawers, opening it and taking a shirt out of it to put it on. 

He then walks over to the mirror and looks at himself as he fixes his collar and buttons his shirt. He ruffles his fingers through his hair and gives himself a once over before settling on his appearance.  

"You gotta stop doin' this shit, Thomas. Your manager is not going to be happy about this."

Newt is confused as he sits up in the bed, and he watches Thomas and his coach go back and forth - well, his coach speak and Thomas not replying in response, in silence. 

Thomas sits on the side of the bed to put on his shoes while his coach is still going on, and Thomas is still ignoring him. When he finishes lacing up his shoes, he stands up and looks at his coach in annoyance.

"-and you know how he feels about bringing random-"

"I get it," Thomas interrupts, clenching his jaw as he looks at his coach. They stare at each other for a while and Newt can feel the air getting more and more tense by the second. His coach looks away from Thomas and sighs with a firm expression still on his face. 

"Hurry up. The press conference is less than an hour," he says before looking back to Newt. "And get him out of here before your manager gets here."

The way he looks at Newt is harsh, and Newt has to look away because of how threatened he feels. After Thomas' coach leaves the room, Newt feels a little more at ease.

He stands up and grouses as he does and Thomas looks over to him. His gaze is intense but his lips are pretentious, as they are still curled up into that arrogant smirk that Newt is starting to fawn over.

"Still sore?" he asks as he puts on his watch, a rather sumptuous watch, and he looks Newt up and down before settling on looking into his eyes.  

"Yeah," Newt replies and Thomas' smirk widens.

"Good," he says. "Grab that tie for me," he orders more than he asks, but Newt doesn't mind. He picks up the blue tie that was sitting on the dresser and puts it on for Thomas instead of giving it to him.

Thomas watches Newt as he ties it carefully, and he sneaks his hands onto Newt's waist to pull him closer. Their hips are pressed flush together with how close they are, and Newt looks back up at Thomas to see him staring at him like he wants to tear him apart. Just the look alone made Newt tingle inside.

"You're so sexy, you know that?"

Newt smiles and uses his tie to bring Thomas' lips closer to his. Thomas is the one to close the distance between them, and he hums against Newt's lips when they finally connect. Newt feels his greed start to resurface when he feels Thomas pressing against him through his jeans, but he manages to control himself, and he tries to maintain the pace of the kiss to the best of his ability. 

Thomas' hands move down to cup Newt's ass and Newt squeals when he squeezes it roughly, as he was starting to feel even more tender than he had before. And Thomas smirks against his lips, squeezing it again, but harder this time. When Newt gasps, Thomas takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue between Newt's parted lips. 

He pulls Newt impossibly closer and Newt wraps his arms around Thomas' neck, turning his head to deepen the kiss. They roll their tongues together at a moderate pace, moving their lips in sync.

Just kissing Thomas alone was magical, and right as Newt thinks he doesn't want to pull away from him, a voice comes from outside of the room and Thomas pulls away quickly.

"Thomas?"

Newt finds himself leaning closer to him in a desperate attempt to kiss him again, but Thomas moves away before he can. "I'll be right back."

Thomas leaves the room and Newt has to take a few seconds to himself to snap back into reality. Eventually, he looks out of the door to see who Thomas was talking to. He sees a man in a grey suit with grey hair to match and wonders who he is, but then figures it was the manager Thomas' coach was talking about.

He and Thomas speak for a few moments, and the man looks over to Newt, who is standing near the doorway of the bedroom. Newt wants to hide when he does because of how intimidating he was. He's more intimidating than Thomas' coach, even though he was slimmer. 

"And who is this?" he asks, and Newt gives him a soft and nervous smile, but the man does not respond in any way. 

"Newt. He's a reporter," Thomas says, and the man looks back to him. 

"What is he doing in your room?"

"He was interviewing me."

Which technically wasn't a lie seeing as he had interviewed Thomas the previous night, but the interview was almost as long as the one he had tried to get after Thomas' match. And they had spent more time in Thomas' bed than they had for the interview.

"Well, he has to go. We're leaving," he says, and he doesn't wait for Thomas to respond before he starts walking to the door. "The limo is waiting for us downstairs."

The man leaves the room and Thomas picks up his phone from the table in the living room before tossing Newt's to him. Newt catches it before it can fall.  

"Do you have all of your stuff?"

Newt nods and follows Thomas as he walks out of the room. They walk over to the elevators and wait for it to arrive, and they're the only ones in it when it comes. Thomas presses the first floor and starts to speak after the doors close completely.

"I'm calling you a cab, alright? It should come after I leave so it wouldn't raise any suspicions." 

He shoves his hand into his pocket and takes out a roll of cash, and then he takes two twenties out of the roll and hands them to Newt. Newt looks down at them in confusion.

"I can pay for my own cab, Thomas."

"Take it."

And as usual, he obeys Thomas' commands and takes the money from him without further questioning, putting it in his back pocket. 

"You can not tell anyone about what happened last night, do you hear me?"

Newt nods. 

"Good. I do want you to come back, though. Come tomorrow night at 11."

Thomas pecks Newt's lips swiftly before the elevator doors open, and Thomas is leaving before Newt has a chance to respond. He can see the bright flashes of cameras outside of the hotel from where he stands, and they only get worse as Thomas steps outside. 

He gets into the limo and looks back at Newt once more before a man, presumably his bodyguard due to how large he was, closes the door for him and gets in on the other side. The car quickly takes off, and suddenly the flashes of the cameras begin to die down. Newt thinks now is the time for him to leave the hotel since the paparazzi had begun to leave, so he steps outside and waits for the cab Thomas said he would call. 

It comes around 10 minutes after Thomas leaves and Newt gets in, telling the driver his address. His mind feels blank with how many thoughts are running through his head, and he can't settle on one because it's too much. He can't think straight, so he settles on not thinking at all. 

The driver stops in front of his apartment, his prosaic apartment that was nowhere near as lavish as Thomas' hotel room, and Newt pays him and lets him keep the change since there were only a few dollars left anyway.

His apartment was rather small, but there was just enough space for Newt to feel comfortable within it, and he loved it regardless of its limitations. It was his home away from home. 

Newt settles on taking a shower after he realizes he hadn't taken one, and he spends almost a half hour under the hot faucet, letting the water trickle down his face and body. Once he feels clean enough, he wraps his towel around his waist and goes into his bedroom, flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

It was then that all of the previous nights' occurrences had truly hit him. His mind was flooded with images of what had happened last night, and his body quivered at the thought. Newt remembered Thomas' lips being soft as cotton and his hands being rough and needy. They felt amazing against Newt's milky skin and he honestly thinks he would never get enough of him.

He was demanding and persistent, never missing a beat even as his stamina had begun to drain out of his body during the early hours of the morning. He knew just how to take care of Newt and how to leave him begging for more with only knowing him for less than 24 hours, and Newt loved that about him.  

He doesn't know if he can handle waiting another day just to see him again, to touch him again, but he knows it's going to be worth it due to how things had played out the night before. And he was ready for whatever Thomas was willing to give him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably going to be filled with smut honestly. 
> 
> X

Going to work the next day made Newt extremely anxious. All he could think about was Thomas and the mere fact that almost everyone in his office was talking about him didn't help at all. They were talking about the fight and the conference, which was being shown on the flat screen that sat on the wall in the middle of the office. Thomas was talking about his latest victory and how it came as no surprise because he never loses. For some reason, Newt was never annoyed with or taken aback by his cockiness - in fact, he found it kind of sexy. Maybe that was because he found everything about Thomas to be sexy. He could make a list, but he was too busy staring at the screen to do so. 

While everyone in his office was moving back and forth at a quick pace, Newt stood a few inches away from the TV and made sure to take in every word that came out of Thomas' mouth. He fascinated with him, and he still could not comprehend the night they had spent together - he couldn't comprehend that Thomas told him to come back and he couldn't comprehend that the hours were ticking to when he would see him again. The wait was agonizing, but Newt was glad that he was even getting the chance to be with him again. 

Newt is so caught up in the TV that he doesn't notice his boss was standing beside him until he starts speaking. "Morning Newt."

He looks over to him quickly, straightening his posture and throwing on a smile that barely reaches his eyes. "Mornin' boss. How's everything?"

"Pretty good. I was a little disappointed by your interview with Thomas, however."

It takes Newt a few seconds to realize his boss was talking about the interview he had done after the match instead of the one he had done in his hotel room. "Sorry about that. I tried to get in as many questions as I could but his coach pulled him away before I could finish."

"I understand. But I want you to try again at the next match on Saturday night, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Newt nods and his boss gives him a wide smile. "Good."

He's unsure if he should mention the other interview he got of Thomas, but then he remembers that Thomas told him not to tell anyone about their night. Obviously he wasn't planning on telling his boss that he slept with Thomas, but if he told him about the interview, his boss would definitely ask how he got it.  So he decides not to, even if his boss probably would have praised him for it. 

His boss pats him on the shoulder before he starts walking away. "I've got a lot of faith in you, Newt. Don't let me down."

"I won't, sir."

As soon as his boss walks away, Newt turns his attention back to the TV, watching as Thomas answers some of the last questions of each of the reporters. When the conference is done, a few of the channels' reporters start speaking about Thomas and Ben, another lightweight champion he would be facing on Saturday night. 

"That kids' got quite the personality on him," says one of the reporters, and the other nods. 

"You got that right. But at least he knows what he's doing. Confidence is a great look in this industry and his winning streak only puts him higher on the list."

"How do you think he's going to do in this weeks match? I mean from what I've seen, Ben seems completely capable of being the first UFC fighter to defeat Thomas. He's got great grappling skills and he's quick on his feet."

"But the question is, who's quicker? Plus, Thomas' precision is on a different level. He's got a rough fist and great dodging skills. It doesn't get any better than that."

"Well we'll see how it turns out this weekend," the reporter says, turning to face the camera. "Make sure you tune in at 9 PM on Friday night - you won't want to miss it. We'll be back shortly."

The broadcast goes onto commercial and Newt glances over at the clock, sighing when he notices it's only a few minutes past ten. He had twelve more hours to go before he could see Thomas again. He considers showing up a few hours early because he doesn't feel like waiting that long, but then he realizes Thomas is probably busy and that was why he told him to come so late in the first place. If this was becoming a normal thing, which Newt hopes it is more than anything, he would have to get used to Thomas' busy schedule because he was one of the greatest UFC fighters after all.

Newt doesn't think the day could go by any slower. The clock seems to tick slower every time he glances at it, and he wishes the hours would just pass by but they don't. He spends most of his work day brain storming some of the questions he would ask the other UFC fighters with Alby at the next conference he would have to attend. Usually, every reporter asked the same questions: 'How do you feel right now' and 'How do you think this season is going to go' and Newt can't deny that he is guilty as charged for asking most of these at every match and conference. They were a portion of the _UFC Reporter Code_ (which technically did not exist) and those were the questions Newt's boss always expected of him, so that was why he always asked them. 

Even after work was done, Newt still had to wait a few more hours until he could actually see Thomas. He spends that time in his apartment in front of his mirror and stressing over his appearance to make sure he looked his best. He wants to make a good impression, even if he knows he won't look the same way after he spends some time with Thomas. His hair would probably be a mess the second he walked through the doors of Thomas' hotel room. 

He gets to Thomas place around twenty minutes after eleven because he doesn't want to seem to eager, but his plan is ruined as soon as Thomas opens the door. They're both on each other in less than a second and they're ripping each others clothes off before they can even reach the bedroom. 

"I want you to ride me," Thomas says into Newt's mouth and Newt nods as if agreeing. He pushes Thomas down onto the L-shaped couch and straddles him, reaching his fingers behind him to stretch himself. He's still loose from the night before, so it's not long before Thomas is pushing into him slowly. He lets out a long breath when he feels full, lifting his hips steadily while Thomas places his hands on them. Newt keeps moving at that slow pace until Thomas starts to get impatient. 

"Come on, Newt," Thomas growls. "Ride me like you mean it."

His voice is rough and demanding, and he tightens his grip on Newt's waist when he starts to swivel his hips at a faster pace. He lets out a deep groan and licks his lips, staring up at Newt and taking in every dirty moan that spews from his mouth. 

"That's right. Oh yeah, that's right."

After spending almost fifteen minutes fucking each other on the couch, neither one of them has gotten off yet. Newt barely has any energy left in him, but he wants to come so desperately, so he keeps lifting his hips in an attempt to reach his peak. His throat is sore and his body is tired, yet he continues to bounce up and down in Thomas' lap, letting out a few high pitched and moans every time Thomas pushed into him just the way he liked it. 

It was messy, and they were both sweating and panting while they tried to chase after their orgasms. And Newt wants to touch himself to speed up the process, but Thomas won't let him. Whenever he so much as tried to reach down for his cock, Thomas would grab his arm and glare at him, and it only made Newt whine louder. 

His cock was achingly hard, and he begged Thomas to touch it, or to at least to let him touch himself, but he refused. Newt was beginning to get even more frustrated and exhausted as time passed, and his limbs were becoming weak to the point where he could barely move on his own. 

Without realizing it, Newt slows down his pace and tries to catch his breath, and he hisses when he feels Thomas dig his nails deep into the skin on his hips. 

"Don't fuckin' stop," Thomas demands, and Newt whimpers. It felt like he was being tortured because he was being deprived of his orgasm, and he doesn't think he can handle it for much longer without nearly passing out. 

"Tommy I - fuck, oh fuck, I can't," he moans, trying to maintain the pace of his hips. "I need to come!"

"Then work for it. Be my good boy and work for it."

He shuts his eyes tight and bites his lip, and the harsh sound of skin slapping together continues to fill the room. Newt is trying to focus on only his movements but to no avail as the dull ache in his gut was quite a distraction. He's close, so fucking close, and he's been close for so long, but he just can't get there. 

All Newt wants is for Thomas to put his cock into good use instead of making him do all the work. He wants Thomas to fuck him until neither one of them can think straight, and he wants his entire body to be sore by the time they're done, just like he had been after their first night together. 

"Thomas!" he screams, his voice cracking with how weak it is. "Just fuck me! Please! Fuck me til' I come!"

He whines over and over, and Thomas finally gives into him, flipping them over so Newt was on his back and fucking him so far into the sofa that Newt screams at the top of his lungs. For a brief moment, he wonders if anyone can hear them with how loud they are, but he's quickly distracted by how good Thomas' cock feels as he pushes it in and out of him at a rapid pace. 

Newt's lips fall open and he grabs at Thomas' ass to get him deeper inside of him. "Thought about this all day. About you giving it to me fast and hard," Newt manages to say in a pant, looking directly at Thomas as he says it. He thinks Thomas wants to tear him to shreds with the way he is looking at him. "You fuck me so good."

"Yeah?" Thomas snarls. "How good? Tell me."

"You fuck me better than I've ever been, Tommy. Don't wanna' feel anyone else's cock but yours." 

Thomas smirks at Newt before he slows his hips down to place a sloppy kiss on Newt's swollen lips, but he continues to make sharp and deep thrusts as he does, causing Newt to mewl against his lips every time he snaps his hips harshly. 

"Touch me," Newt mumbles into Thomas' mouth as they kiss.

"No," he responds, shaking his head.

"Please."

Newt's voice is so soft that it resembles that of a whisper. Thomas continues to shake his head and Newt grumbles in annoyance. "You're gonna come from just my cock, do you understand me?"

His words go straight to Newt's core as soon as he hears them, and Thomas' ragged tone only makes it worse. He nods even though he's dizzy from not coming, and as soon as he does, Thomas picks up the pace again and Newt throws his head back. 

Thomas' strokes are quick and they cause the ache in Newt's stomach to get duller. And it feels so good to him that he can barely form any words in response - only a jumble of moans and cries as Thomas keeps hitting all of the right places. Newt is trying to lift his hips to meet Thomas', but Thomas holds him down.

With only a few more thrusts, Thomas hits Newt's prostate dead on, and Newt cries out before he starts to come violently. He feels a spark of electricity run throughout his veins and he practically chokes on the air as he tries to inhale because of how strong his orgasm is. As soon as he comes, Thomas pulls out quickly and jerks himself until he lurches and comes all over Newt's stomach. He keeps stroking himself to make sure he gets every drop, and Newt is watching him with hungry eyes. 

They look at each other for a few moments with their chests rising rapidly from their shallow breathing until Thomas leans down and connects their lips again, and Newt wraps his arms around Thomas' neck in response. They kiss patiently this time, and Thomas takes his time licking into Newt's mouth and sucking on his tongue. 

They spend a few minutes kissing each other slowly before Thomas pulls away, placing small kisses along Newt's jawline and down his neck. Newt hums when Thomas starts to nibble on it. 

"Ready for round 2?" he mumbles into Newt's neck. 

"Give me a second," Newt whispers breathily, purring when Thomas starts to drag his tongue along where he had just bitten. "Still trying to catch my breath here."

Thomas chuckles, moving his lips down Newt's shoulder and collarbone and down his chest. He looks up at Newt with his signature smirk and Newt is looking right back at him, waiting for him to make a move. 

"Maybe I should just go down on you then," he says, moving further down and brushing his lips against Newt's cock. Newt twitches from oversensitivity, but he doesn't object to Thomas' actions. He lets Thomas move further down, maintaining their eye contact as he does. Thomas pushes Newt's legs to his chest before he licks a long stripe along Newt's hole and that is when Newt begins to writhe.  

He moans as Thomas licks and sucks at his hole, and he reaches his hands down, tugging on the strands of Thomas' hair when he finally gets a grip on it.He's in too much pleasure for his body to handle and his thighs are quivering but Thomas keeps going. He arches his back when Thomas adds two of his fingers along with his tongue, curling them inside of him.

"Okay okay, stop," he protests in a whine. "Too much, Tommy."

Thomas pulls his lips away and smiles at him. "Doesn't it feel good baby?" 

He moves his fingers deeper into Newt and searches for his sweet spot. He smiles even wider when he reaches it, pressing against it and taking in Newt's reaction. 

"No more," Newt tries to say, and his words are so faint, Newt can barely hear them, but Thomas does. He actually listens to Newt and pulls his fingers out, and Newt sighs in relief. 

"We're not done yet," he says. "I'm taking a shower and if you don't get your ass in there before I'm done, I'm gonna' tie your arms behind your back and spank you until you can't walk."

Those words were a clear warning for Newt, yet he still feels his body tingle at the thought of Thomas doing that to him. Thomas stands up and walks to the bathroom and Newt follows suit as soon as he figures out how to stand up. 

It's no surprise that they spend almost the entire night learning more about each others bodies - touching and kissing every inch they could reach and taking note of whatever made the other feel good. Although Newt finds it hard to keep up with Thomas' stamina, he manages to, and he's barely able to move by the time they're done.

What is a surprise, however, is that Thomas gives Newt his number right before he leaves at almost 3 A.M, telling him to call him whenever he wanted. They can barely let go of each other when the time comes for Newt to leave, and even after Newt reassures Thomas that he would come back, he still makes Newt promise.

"I promise," Newt smiles, brushing a few of the strands that fell over his eyes to the side. Thomas smiles back, bringing Newt closer to place one last kiss on his lips. It isn't rough, but instead gentle and soft, and they pull away before they can get too into it. They both knew Newt would never leave if they had continued to kiss. 

"Can't wait to see you again," Thomas says as he releases his grip from around him. 

"Me too." 

Newt doesn't want to leave and Thomas doesn't want him to either, but he does, and he gives Thomas a soft smile before he walks away. 

 


End file.
